Behemoth
by LightandDarknessUser
Summary: A new Shifter appears and joins Squad Levi, but his powers are more extreme than anyone could ever possibly imagine. With a beast-like Titan with hellfire at his fingertips on the Scouts, what could Reiner and Bertolt possibly do to them now? Historia X OC. No Historia X Ymir. Character deaths. Rated for hinted sexual material and language. First fic, read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except my Ocs and their Titan forms.

I ran as fast as humanly possible, but their horses gave them the advantage. Despite everything I put in their way, they were gaining on me. I looked down at the sachel I had secured to myself. _Is this really worth what I'm risking?_ My foot caught on a root and I fell off the path, down the mountain until I collided with a tree. _Probably not, but it's too late now._ I looked down at the bag. _I've only got one choice._ I removed the glowing blue syringe and stabbed it into my arm. It hurt like hell, but I kept pushing the plunger until it was all in my bloodstream. My vision flashed blue, then I could suddenly see as clear as day, despite it being pitch black before.

My pursuers came within sight, but I felt no fear. "Yer one nasty little bugger, but now we can put ye in yer place." He held out a hand while the other man pointed a gun at my head. "Ye look like ye took a nasty fall. Give it to us, and yer ends will be swift." _Ends? How can they kill me twice?_ "Ye look confused. Ye must notta heard that yer friend was caught." My blood turned cold. _How did they catch Ymir?_ Seeing no point not to, I sighed and handed them the sachel. "'Ers a good lad." He opened it and I brought my wrist to my mouth. "Looks like yer good with machines. Those traps ye set did slow us down quite a bit." He frowned. "Wait, where is it?" I bit into the pulsing vein, unleashing a blast of blue lightning.

Sharp, canine teeth grated together as my new power was unleashed. In the center of my vision, I could see a black nose and a furry muzzle protruding from my face. I could feel an extremely noticable amount of extra weight coming from attop my head, and I felt what seemed to be an extra limb sprouting from my tail bone. I loosed a roar so loud and powerful that the skin inside my throat peeled away and sent a shower of blood flying miles away.

I looked down at the two men, who now looked like bugs compared to me. They shouted in anger and sank their teeth into their own hands, causing two explosions of orange lightning. Two Titans of the fifteen meter class now stood in their places, but they still weren't even at my eye level. They both had no skin, but one did have two stinger-like points stabbing through its palms and the other's hands were far bigger than its own head. The one with the stingers smacked its palm into my chest, sending a tidal wave of pain through my whole body, but I kept calm and used my new claws to slice off its arms, rendering it powerless until it could regenetate them. The other one smashed its fists into my head, splitting my skull and knocking my bottom jaw clean off, but after experiencing the pain of the other one's venom, this didn't bother me at all. I grabbed its skull and slammed my own fist into it, smashing it and revealing a human in the neck. He was slowly laughing. "You idiot. The serum you took was unstable. Unlike us, your no longer human. You can't change back." His words chilled me to the bone, but I refused to listen and simply smashed his head between my fingers. The other roared in rage and charged at me, but I dodged and put a claw through its neck, killing it instantly.

I looked down at their slowly vaporizing bodies, then thought back to the man's words. _I can't change back? What if Ymir can't, either?_ With this as a possibility, my vision turned red with anger and I unleashed a roar louder than the first, though it was more strained without my bottom jaw. I held the roar until I heard a strange rumbling and looked up the mountain. I yelped in fright when I saw a huge wave of mud and boulders sliding down the mountain toward me. I tried to run, but it caught me immediately and knocked me down, burying me underneath.

I spent the next week trying to fight off the fatigue I was receiving from the lack of sunlight, but my strength was failing me and I soon felt myself slip into a long, terrifying dream of a three headed, horned, wolf-like Titan covered in flames roaring in a blazing forest. I didn't regain consiousness for sixty years.

I hope the Attack on Titan fans reading this enjoy. This is the longest and best fanfiction I've ever written, so I decided to upload it as my first story on this site. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren's POV

The surrounding trees were nearly impossible to dodge, yet no one had crashed yet. I turned to face Corporal Levi and shouted, "Why do these Titans matter so much? They aren't anywhere near Wall Rose." He ignored me and continued on through the forest. "So what if they look like wolves? If anything, we should stay away from them so that they can't track us."

Armin responded for our leader. "If they look like wolves, then they could potentially be tamed. If we can tame even one, then we could have another Titan as a weapon. But you are right, Eren. Their fur will provide extra protection from our blades if they attack. That's why we brought Annie with us." He turned to the Female Titan and smiled. _Yeah, thats why, _I thought sarcastically.

Suddenly, a massive, furry hand swatted at us, hitting Mikasa out of the air with a glancing blow. "Mikasa!" Sasha shrieked. I swooped down and caught my friend. I joined everyone on a tree branch and let Mikasa back onto her feet. Below us stood our prize: a Wolf Titan. The Aberrant looked up at us with glowing green eyes, then howled. Within second we were surrounded by at least ten of the bastards

"Dammit!" I shouted. Levi sped off toward one and hacked at it's neck. The Titan reached up to grab him, but he got to its neck just in time and killed it. The others immediately lost interest in us, then walked over to the fallen Titan and seemed to be mourning. "What the hell?"

Everyone stared in amazement as the Titans carried their fallen kin to the shade of a tree and covered it with leaves. Then their eyes turned red and they turned their attention back to us, snarling with more anger than before. "They're more like wolves than we thought," Armin breathed. "Wolves treat members of their pack as family, and never forgive anyone who harms one of them unless the leader does."

Connie jumped back as one of the Titans jumped and almost grabbed the branch. "In other words, they'll be pissed unless we befriend the leader," Historia said. "We just have to find it."

"Done," Zoe said hestitantly. She pointed to what at first seemed to be a big rock, but with our new view pont was revealed to be a massive skelatal muzzle. An eight meter Titan was knawing on it. "It must have fallen asleep because it couldn't see any light, so it hasn't regenerated what the other Titans have eaten." The Titan removed its jaws from the skull, then rushed at the Aberrants. To our suprise, one of the Wolves picked it up and sank its teeth into the smaller Titan's neck, severing the head and breaking through the weak spot. The body was then hurled at us, forcing us to climb to a higher branch.

"You guys seem to be in some deep shit," a familiar voice called. I turned to see Reiner and Bertolt, along with a hooded figure, standing in a nearby tree. The hooded figure then revealed a knife and plunged it into his hand. He exploded in orange lightning, creating a large, skinless Titan with black hair and bone-like blades replacing its hands. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce my big brother, Jake. Like me, he doesn't mind eating humans, so he plans on taking the Coordinate's powers for himself." Jake roared, but was cut off by a loud rumbling. We looked up the mountain, but didn't see any sign of a rockslide.

Suddenly, the ground exploded and the previously sleeping pack leader erupted from the ground and pounced on the Shifter. This Titan had two significant differences from the rest of the pack: he was a twenty meter class and he had two horns perched on top of his head that curved forward, perfect for stabbing into a larger or even slightly smaller opponent. The two thrashed on the ground, but the pack leader quickly gained the upper hand. Jake eventually threw it off and took off running, but the twenty meter was stopped by a human landing on its muzzle. Reiner shouted at the person. "Ymir! What the hell do you think your doing?"

Our old friend threw herself in front of one of the Titan's eyes, then strangely began to shout at it. "Damian, is that you?" The Titan stopped and stared at her. "Damian, it's me, Ymir. Don't you remember? You helped me steal the Titan power." It growled, then flicked Ymir off and continued after Jake. Reiner and Bertolt followed after it.

Historia jumped off and caught Ymir, then returned. Zoe was the first to start questioning her. "Why were you trying to talk to it? And why did you call it Damian?"

Ymir explained how the Titan we had just seen could be a friend of hers that had helped her steal the Titan power. "We got separated while we were breaking in and I got captured, so I tried transforming, but lost control. Damian was better at stuff like this, so he probably at least made it out before he had to transform. I could be wrong, but I have to at least try to save him."

Sasha interjected. "But I thought that Titans could only become Shifters if they ate another one?" Silence followed.

"Let's hope that Bertolt isn't too attatched to his brother then," Levi said coldly. We followed after the Behemoth Titan, as Armin decided to call it, but found that it didn't need any help. It had already torn off Jake's arms and was trying to bite into his neck. Bertolt yelled in anger and used his Maneuver Gear to try and get at "Damian's" neck to kill it, but Levi flung one of his blades, severing the wire and sending the boy crashing into the ground. Reiner caught him and retreated.

The Behemoth Titan finally caught Jake's neck in his jaws, then bit the entire thing off and swollowed it. The Blade Titan's corpse fell to the ground and began to evaporate, then the Behemoth followed suit. We all made our way down to the fading Titan and found a raven haired boy about my age sliding out of a gash under the fur. Me and Levi each grabbed an arm and pulled him out, causing Historia and Sasha to shriek and all of the girls to cover their eyes. His clothes hadn't survived the sixty years.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi's POV

I waited impatiently with the others. Ymir's friend hadn't woken up yet, and we were already back home. _The kid slept for sixty years. How much more rest could he need?_ Ymir came out of the room we had put him in and waved for us to enter. Damian was sitting up, watching us with luminous blue eyes as we entered. Ymir introduced him. "Everyone, this is Damian Kyojin." She then let the rest of us introduce ourselves.

"Corporal Levi."

"Zoe Hange."

"Armin Arlert."

"Connie Springer."

"Sasha Brouse."

"Jean Kirchstien."

"Eren Yeager."

"Mikasa Ackerman."

"Historia Reiss."

"Annie Leonhart."

He looked around at us, then spoke. "Can I get something to eat?" His stomach growled as soon as he said this. I went and prepared him some food(I don't trust anyone else) and let him eat before he said anything else. He finished, and the first thing he asked was the last thing we wanted to answer. "So, Ymir told me that I was a Titan for about sixty years, but how did I change back?"

Hange went into a long explanation of how Titans could absorb the powers of those they devoured, none of which he seemed to understand, so I stopped her. "You ate a Titan Shifter named Jake Hoover." His eyes turned a dark green, and he put a hand over his mouth. I grabbed a bucket from under the bed and handed it to him. "In here. I don't want to have to was vomit off the bedsheets." He grabbed the bucket and wretched into it. He finished and Ymir took it, then rudely threw it out the window. "And now that's Sasha's job." Sasha groaned. "Now, do you think you could explain why your eyes just changed color?"

His eyes transitioned back to blue, then violet. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind." _I'll have to study this one._ "So, can you at least explain why your Titan form was more like a beast than a humanoid, or why you could control the other Wolf Titans?"

He scratched his head. "I can't remember even seeing a Wolf Titan, but I might have an explanation for it being an animal." He took a piece of paper and drew a bunch of cylinders, then labeled one blue and the others orange. "Well, I saw that one was different, so I just felt like I had to heve it. It might have been made differently."

I soon stopped asking questions and let the others ask less important questions, like skills and hobbies, but eventually I could see that he was tiring out and led everyone out. Ymir was assigned the last spare bedroom and we all went to bed, but the next day would be about as dificult.

Historia's POV

I woke up the next morning to a series of loud, raspy coughs from the other rooms. Eren, Jean, Armin, Connie, Ymir, and even Damian had caught some kind of virus while we were out the day before and now were stuck in bed either reading or complainig, all except Damian, who wouldn't even wake up. His fever also seemed to be the most extreme out of them all, literally burning my hand. Levi assigned the remainder of us to take care of one of the sick; Mikasa to Eren, Sasha to Connie, Annie to Armin, Hange to Jean, himself to Ymir, and me to Damian. I entered his room and checked his temperature, resulting in the burn I mentioned. I sighed and put a wet towel on his forehead, which is all we really had to do, then went on to my chores. I changed his towel every half hour, just like the others, but his fever didn't recede at all.

From what I overheard, the corporal had been questioning Ymir every time he went to change her towel, but she refused to answer anything. "Fuck you," was all she would say. Hange pointed out that the only reason she was still here was that Damian was here and that she was sick, so she could still very well be our enemy. This comment angered me and I had to fight the urge to shout at them.

I returned to Damian's room one last time and set the towel on his forehead, but I didn't feel any heat rise off of him, so I carefully set one finger on to test. Sure enough, his fever had gone down to the point where I could barely feel it. I set the towel back on his fore head and proceeded to wash the one from before.

Damian's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, feeling the wet towel fall onto my lap. Historia was sitting on the edge of the bed, washing a towel identical to the one in front of me. Her hand was bandaged up and dark red at the edges. "What happened to your hand?" She jumped and spilled some of the water. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She smiled sheepishly. "It's fine. I just didn't expect you to wake up yet." I cocked my head and my vision turned a barely noticeable violet. "Um, you've been out for almost twenty-four hours."

"OK, so what about your hand?"

She looked down at the bandages. "I don't know how, but your fever was so bad that it did this when I checked you this morning."

My vision transitioned so that most of the color around me dulled. "Oh. Sorry."

She suddenly moved in really close and my face turned red. "Are you sure you don't know why your eyes keep changing?" I shook my head and she moved back. Strangely, I felt disappointed. "Sorry, I know that was a little weird. So, what can you tell me about Ymir before you two became Titans?"

I told her about the bratty Ymir I use to know. "After we got locked out, she refused to leave the gate, so I had to set up a bunch of traps to keep Titans away from us. They weren't very big, mostly just a wall of wires I hooked up as a shield. One Titan somehow got itself tangled and Ymir developed a habbit of cutting pieces off of it and smoking it like a cigar." She laughed and my heart flipped. _Uh oh._ "We eventually saw some guys heading off toward the mountain you found me in and we followed them back to their base, learned about the Titan powers, then stole them. We planned on using them to get back over Wall Maria and join the military to put them to good use, but we had stolen from batches of unstable serum and couldn't change back. I could control my Titan form fine before I fell asleep, then I'm not sure what happened." I yawned. "I've gotta admit, sleeping for sixty years is hard to come back from." She stared in shock. "What?"

"Open your mouth." I did so. "Wow!"

I ran my tongue over my teeth, then immediately regretted it as sharp points slit the skin and blood shot into my mouth. "What the hell?" Historia suddenly started coughing. "Uh oh." I took her back to her room and then went downstairs.

Corporal Levi was reading from a very old book. "About time you woke up. Where's Historia?"

I sat down in a chair and replied, "Sick. You know, she seemed a little dull yesterday, but she's really nice."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wierd. She normally is really dull. Wonder why she's being nicer to you than the others. She's known them for almost three years." He stood. "Sorry, but I'd rather read in solitude." He left me to ponder what she hasd said, then for some reason my mind switched back to when she got really close.

I almost had something when Sasha came down and dropped onto the chair Levi had occupied before. "Connie was coughing way too much for me to even give him the medicine. He just kept spraying it at me every time I gave it to him." She looked over at me and realized who she was talking to. "Wait, how did you get better before the others if you were the worst?"

I shrugged. Annie and Mikasa joined in just then. "Eren should be fine by morning," Mikasa reported. I smelled too much happiness for her to simply be glad. _Wait, since when can I smell emotion?_

Annies response came with a scent of worry. "Armin will have to stay in bed for a couple days."

Zoe joined us last, saying that Jean would be in bed for a few days. Levi eventually returned and told Annie to teach me to use the Omnidirectional Maneuver Gear, then sent Sasha to clean up my bile from last night.

She took me to the training ground and demonstrated the Gear, but was shocked when I immediately got it. "I'm use to using machines, hookshots especially. This isn't too new for me," I explained. We returned just before sundown and I went up to see Ymir, but she was sound asleep, so I went across the hall to Historia's room.

She was reading a book when I walked in. She smiled. "How'd you do with the ODM Gear?"

"Better than Annie thought I would," I sat down on a chair in the corner. "So, are there any other's like me and Ymir?"

To my suprise, she nodded. "Eren and Annie both can turn into Titans."

I bolted up. "How?"

She started to explain, but Sasha came in and ushered me out. "Sorry, but I have some questions for her, too." She closed the door. I sighed and returned to my room, thennoticed something in the mirror.

I moved closer andwas shocked to find that my ears were pointed, then they suddenly lengthened and I could hear Historia and Sasha talking in the other room. "Shut up!" Historia said angrily. "That's none of your buisness!"

Sasha laughed. "So you are into him! The more you deny it, the more I know it's true." My heart rate quickened and I wished I could figure out how to turn off this new ability.

Historia groaned. "Maybe!" Sasha was quiet, probably wearing a triumphant grin. "Just get out before I throw you out."

"OK, but I would recommend you hide it from Ymir until she leaves."

"Why?"

"Didn't you notice? She's absolutely in love with you." My heart stopped. Historia was silent until Sasha left.

"I've known Damian for one day and I might already like him that way, and now my best friend is in love with me? How much more confusing could this get?"

"You said it," I sighed.


End file.
